


Earn It

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinobot has feathers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: "There's a reason my condition is called 'rut', not 'lie back and enjoy yourself'.""Then earn it, vermin."
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> Slight liberties taken with character designs.

Rattrap hung off Dinobot's arm. "Hey, hey. Help me out here, wouldja?"  
Dinobot glared down at him. "Your heat cycle has made you more obnoxious than usual."  
"I can't help it! But you can help me. Y'know, like we help each other at least once a week?" His voice sounding especially mouse-y towards the end of the rhetorical question.  
Dinobot rolled his optics. It was an enticing offer, but Rattrap's unusually earnest disposition set him askew. He was a former Predacon! And no matter how much he wanted it, there was a foreign feeling to just laying back and allowing his lover whatever they both desired. Among his kind sex was always contested - at least in token play-acting. Maybe that was why he gravitated towards Rattrap. The familiar barbed personality of a Predacon with the more gentle sensibilities of a Maximal. The best of both worlds. He would never admit this to Rattrap, of course.  
"Pleeease? I'm gonna start humpin' the support beams at this rate."  
"As much as I would enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself... Very well."  
"Was that a- woah! Hey!"  
Dinobot plucked up the rodent from the floor and threw him over his shoulder.  
The personal suites were not far and Dinobot's chosen room was the closest. Not that he would ever interface in that hoard Rattrap made of his personal quarters.  
At his back, Rattrap had given up banging his little fists and demanding to be let down. Instead, he plucked single feathers from Dinobot's organic shell. He was going to eat that mouse alive one of these days.  
As soon as the door to Dinobot's quarters slid shut Rattrap was thrown on the rarely used cot and Dinobot was on top of him.  
"Hey! I've never taken your spike before and just because I'm hot under the collar doesn't mean I'm gonna start now!"  
Dinobot growled against Rattrap's throat. "Who said anything about my spike? Have I ever allowed you inside me without your earning it first?"  
"Primus forsaken Preds, you can never do anything the easy way." Using his lesser size to his advantage Rattrap slipped out from under Dinobot's weight. It was rather awkward to dodge between Dinobot's legs, but Rattrap made the most of it, pressing a noisy kiss to Dinobot's closed modesty panel.  
Dinobot whirled around to look his escaped lover in the eye. "Did you just-!"  
"It's not my fault your sweet cunt was in my face."  
With a snarl Dinobot pounced on Rattrap once more. Kissing him with ferocity. Claws running thru fur as Rattrap's hands framed Dinobot's face.  
Rattrap bruxed, breathless. "You always do like it when I talk filthy."  
"Comment about my 'cunt' once more and I will ride you until neither of us can think straight."  
"Where's the fun in that? There's a reason my condition is called 'rut', not 'lie back and enjoy yourself'."  
"Then earn it, vermin."  
"Fine, fine." Without warning, Rattrap pulled out a handful of feathers from a particularly sensitive spot on Dinobot's helm.  
Dinobot reared back with an avian shriek of pain. [It would not occur to Rattrap until later, when Cheetor was knocking on the door with urgency, that all the discarded feathers might give the impression a vicious brawl had taken place.]  
Given the opening, Rattrap kicked towards himself and into the back of Dinobot's knee, sending Dinobot off balance. The perfect moment for Rattrap to jump forward and knock Dinobot onto his back. On top, at last.  
"You were saying?"  
Dinobot shot him a withering glare, but his optics did not change to their weaponized color, and his modesty plate removed itself with a soft _snick_.  
Rattrap clicked back his own panel, spike already erect from the effects of the heat cycle. He'd been wanting to do that all day. There was no point in wasting any more time. He rubbed the underside of his spike into the silicon folds protecting Dinobot's valve, testing the lubrication. He wasn't inconsiderate... but Dinobot was already slick. As if their little spar was all the foreplay he had needed. Or the dirty talk. The more crude the words Rattrap could come up with the more Dinobot liked it. No point in waiting any longer.  
"Hurry up."  
Lining up his spike with the valve's opening, he pressed inside. The size difference and mutual excitement making penetration effortless. Silicon folds guarding Dinobot's valve entrance unfurled and the wonderful warmth of connection washed up their neural systems like a gentle wave. Pleasant and inviting.  
Any other day they might drag out this stage, flirting with a nonverbal tenderness they wouldn't be sure how to speak of later, so they never did. But there was no space in Rattrap's head for such things today. That physical imperative had finally been given its inch and it was determined to take the mile. So he did. Burying himself to the hilt over and over to revel in the sweet friction around his spike. Stretching out his spine, happily chirping in hypersonic frequencies with each thrust.  
Thighs as thick as Rattrap's waist wrapped over his hips, sickle claws running a burning line along Rattrap's aft. Over the feathers decorating his chest Dinobot watched his lover work. The very mouse-like nature of Rattrap's heat addled behavior was incredibly endearing, but... little more. No significant charge was building on Dinobot's end of the deal. He could revel in what he received now: the shallow friction and insistent bumping of their pelvic protoform... But he was never going to overload like this in any way that satisfies. Or. Dinobot could take control and get what he wanted. He had always preferred ambition.  
True, this is a problem he could solve himself with a few claws against his anterior node, but where's the fun in that? Antagonizing the other into giving them what they wanted was a sport both were experts in.  
He leaned up to kiss Rattrap - merely a messy pressing of lips, into which Rattrap continued happily chirping away.  
Dinobot sighs against Rattrap's mouth, sounding as bored as possible. "You're adorable."  
"Excuse me!?" That did the trick. Nothing pissed off Rattrap more than being called cute.  
"You work away and yet... I am feeling unimpressed."  
"Why you- you slag spouting Predacon slut! It's not my fault your looser than an old self service doll!"  
"I imagine you have experience with such things?"  
"I have experience with acts of interface you haven't even dreamed of yet! I've made you scream and you know it."  
Dinobot would be lying if he said that wasn't true. There were wonders in Rattrap's bag of tricks. However... "The past is hardly relevant to your lackluster performance today."  
Something seemed to click in Rattrap's mind, and he finally pulled out. Spike covered in fluids that weren't his own.  
"Ohh I get it. You're just mad I'm not pressing on your node, aren'tcha? Fine, fine. You coulda just asked."  
"Where's the fun in that?" Dinobot gave his thighs around Rattrap's waist a squeeze.  
"You didn't have to call me cute. That would have been a lot more fun."  
"For you."  
"Well duh! I'm the one in rut! If I tried to call you a feather weight when you're in heat you probably would have bit my head off. Literally."  
"And ridden your body to my completion without interference."  
"You know what, you freakin' cannibal? Roll over."  
Feathers puffed out, Dinobot snarled, "I'm a dromaeosaur not a dog-"  
"But your acting like a real bitch. Now roll over!"  
Dinobot wasn't sure if he was angry or turned on, either way a charge of tension was building. And wasn't that all part of the game they were playing? Wasn't this victory? It was. He did as Rattrap asked.  
Untangling his legs from around Rattrap's waist, he turned over. Resting on his hands and knees. Backing up his hips into Rattrap's face until heated breaths brushed the silicon folds of Dinobot's valve.  
"Hurry, vermin. Before I think better of this position. Or do you need help reaching what you came here for?"  
Rattrap clambers to his feet, trying not to use Dinobot's hips for support as if he were an especially robust table.  
Wasting no time in mounting Dinobot once more, Rattrap pushed his spike back into that slick heat. Viscous fluids seeped out around his spike with each thrust.  
From this new position the underside of Rattrap's spike rubs against the roof of Dinobot's valve. Stimulating the collection of sensors branching inward from his anterior node. Beneath him Dinobot arched his spine, rumbling with pleasure at the rough treatment. Rocking his hips backward to meet each thrust. Clawed hands and the massive sickle on his instep scraping at the metal floor. Above, Rattrap has begun to chirp once more.  
"Rrrr _yes_ , fuck me _harder_ ," Dinobot growls.  
"Will you shut up!"  
"Make me."  
For not the first time, Rattrap wishes he was much bigger. Instinct whispers with a husky voice in the back of his mind. Yet, there is no way to reach what he wants. At least not with his teeth. Instead he makes due with reaching out and grabbing a handful of feathery scruff from Dinobot's organic shell. That does the trick.  
Without warning Dinobot's valve clenches down around Rattrap's spike, and he rears back with an avian shrill.  
Rattrap meets Dinobot's overload, rocking his hips with hasty, shallow thrusts until his own body finally gives in. With a hypersonic squeal, he comes. Spilling liquid metal into Dinobot's valve.  
When the tension of overload dissipates, all that is left is a comfortable burning and limp actuators. The pair ease to the floor, graceless. Dinobot still chest down as Rattrap rolls onto his back beside him.  
A rumbling sigh vibrates in Dinobot's throat, sounding for an instant like a robust purr.  
"I take it your condition is now... satisfied?"  
"For now." Rattrap responds. Sounding breathless. "Ask me again in a few minutes."  
There's an urgent knock at the door and a very annoying voice sounding muffled from the other side. "Hey! Dinobot! Are you alright?! I found all these feathers and heard yelling and-!"  
They answered in tandem, not caring what conclusions might be drawn from the presence of both their voices in one space. "Go away, Cheetor!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
